


Cri(se)

by LelioBlue



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Happy Ending, Illustrations, M/M, Pale-Red Vacillation, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sleepy Cuddles, davekat - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelioBlue/pseuds/LelioBlue
Summary: La nuit, sur le météore, la majorité dorme.Sauf Karkat et Dave, qui se retrouvent à devoir faire face à leurs angoisses mutuelles.Ceci est la version FR de K(night) (t)error?, le titre a changé pour coller avec l'anglais mais c'est la même histoire x)Pour les Tw:chapitre 1: rienchapitre 2: PTSD, violence sur enfant, crise, paralysie du sommeilchapitre 3: PTSD, violence sur enfant, homophobie.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 6





	1. Un cri dans la nuit

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est ma première fanfic dans ce fandom et j'en suis plutôt content-e uwu  
> J'espère qu'elle vous plaira malgré les thèmes assez durs qui y sont abordés. 
> 
> Les illustrations au début des chapitres sont faites par mon petit ami (comme la traduction anglaise!), si vous aimez son taff voici son twitter --> @MS__804

1-

La nuit, le météore était désert.

Comme assez souvent d’ailleurs, pas que beaucoup de personnes soit présente sur ce foutu caillou.

Disons plutôt que la nuit, la salle commune était déserte.

Et ça, c’était plutôt rare.

Plus de Rose s’agitant autour de sa stupide paillasse, et de Kanaya, surtout autour de Kanaya.

Tant et si bien que ça en devenait.

Gênant ? Putain de gênant.

Leur quadrant était plutôt clair.

Pas de quoi d'en faire une putain d'affaire.

Mais elles se tournaient autour, autant que Rose tournait autour de sa paillasse, et Kanaya... Karkat n’était pas vraiment sûr du reste de cette putain de métaphore. L’autre aurait certainement balancé quelque chose de putain de congruent.

Il n’était pas l’autre.

Abruti de Strider.

Qui n’était pas là non plus d’ailleurs.

Avec son air stupidement stoïque et sa bordel de cape sans cesse attiré par vos pieds, vos bras, n’importe quelle putain de partie de votre corps. Cela finissant généralement par Karkat hurlant et lui souriant.

Bêtement. Le troll lui aurait enfoncé son sourire de coolkid tellement loin dans sa tête qu’il se serait retrouvé imprimé dans le mur derrière lui.

Ce putain de sourire.

Cet abruti d’humain.

Ne savait pas sourire.

Il était juste là: "Regardez, je suis tellement cool". Mais son visage. On aurait dit un putain d’iceberg. Le même putain d’iceberg qu’on pouvait voir dans ce film terrien. De qualité...discutable.

Karkat commença à s’agiter sous sa couverture.

C’était sa solitude.

Sa putain de bordel de solitude.

Qu’il avait mérité.

Juste quelques heures où il pouvait juste arrêter.

De hurler sur Rose à propos des boissons terriennes alcoolisée qu’elle distillait en masse.

De hurler sur Kanaya à propos de son quadrant beaucoup trop évident pour Rose.

De hurler sur Terezi. En fait il ne hurlait pas souvent sur Terezi. Elle n’était presque jamais...là ? Karkat rangea l’information pour plus tard dans un coin de son esprit. Savoir où était passé Terezi.

De hurler sur Strider à propos... de putain de tout. Karkat hurlait plus sur lui que sur n’importe qui. Même ces mois passé. Et quiconque aurait esquissé le mot en K se serait prit son poing dans la tronche.

Pourtant le mot en K était.

Plutôt en accord avec ce qu’il ressentait.

Karkat eut envie de hurler dans le vide.

Juste un film.

Il voulait juste se concentrer sur un film.

Pas sur à quel point il voulait se jeter sur le connard d’humain pour ruiner sa face, et ses lunettes, ses bordels de lunette, avec ses poings.

Et sa bouche.

Peut être.

Karkat tira la couverture au dessus de sa tête.

Si c’était aussi simple.

Juste noir.

Mais parfois il avait aussi envie.

De se donner des baffes.

Très clairement c’était ce qu’il méritait. Des bruyantes claques dans sa propre gueule.

Et certainement pas sa main coulant doucement dans les cheveux de Strider. De manière pâle, tellement pâle. Comme quand il le voyait. La nuit. Des fois. Pleurer comme le con qu’il était sous la table du bloc de restauration. Sous une putain de table.

Un rituel humain?

Putain de tordu.

Mais il le méritait.

A ces moments là.

Non ?

Une main dans ses cheveux, ou quoi que ce soit que les humains voulaient quand ils se mettaient à chialer. Mais Strider lui aurait sans doute juste défoncer sa gueule.

C’était tout.

Noir.

Pâle.

Retour au film.

Fantastique film. Un cas classique de basculement de quadrant, une intrigue complexe, des personnages profonds et une musique parfaite. C’était rare dans les productions trolls qui avaient tendance à tendre vers...

Merde.

Le nanar ?

Ouais c’était le terme employé par Strider.

Tes films sont des putains de nanar.

Faux.

C’était des véritables chefs d’œuvres.

Incompris,

Mais des chef-d’œuvres.

Et actuellement un chef d’œuvre demandait son attention.

La splendide troll au sang de jade se questionnait sur sa relation pâle mais quand même un peu rubescente avec un, oh quel honte, lowblood.

Non.

Karkat attrapa sa tête et commença à la cogner contre ses genoux. Pas assez fort pour se faire mal.

C’était putain d’ironique.

Ironique.

L’autre con de Strider.

Il devait vraiment faire ça ?

Maintenant ?

Il c’était déjà avoué le pâle, le noir, fallait-il vraiment qu’il parle de ça ?

Probablement qu’il était juste trop crevé pour créer un mémo pour s’auto-engueuler dans le passé. Ou alors il voulait vraiment avoir cette discussion la maintenant, entre lui présent et lui présent.

Alors.

Le rouge.

Il ne voulait pas Strider en rouge.

Jamais.

De sa putain de vie.

En noir pour sûr.

En pâle, ça faisait grincer ses crocs de l’admettre mais ouais, en pâle.

Mais en rouge.

Bordel de putain de non.

Jamais.

Sauf quand il glissait dans le sommeil.

Et qu’il se réveillait dans son rêve auprès d’un corps chaud, tellement chaud, et dans des bras tellement présent autour de lui et qu’une bouche venait heurter sa nuque de manière si peu pâle.

BORDEL.

Un hurlement franchit ses lèvres.

Il allait sans doute réveiller tout le putain de météore.

Rose allait sans doute arriver en courant, suivi de Kanaya.

Elles dormaient ensemble.

Karkat le savait.

Il les voyait le matin sortir à quelques minutes d’intervalles, faire comme si de rien n’était, et oh tient bonjour Kanaya, du café ? Oh mais bien sûr Rose c’est TOTALEMENT la première fois que je te vois aujourd’hui.

Bordel.

Ensuite Terezi arriverait.

Ou pas.

Bordel mais elle était où d’ailleurs ?

Et puis.

Strider.

Le cri s’intensifia.

Il ne voulait pas voir sa putain de face.

Ni celle d’aucune personne.

Il voulait juste continuer son film et oublier que ses sentiments pour Strider jouait à la marelle dans les quadrants. Juste oublier.

«Yo. Ça va pas?»


	2. Une crise dans la nuit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention!  
> C'est le chapitre avec le plus de TW de cette fanfic: PTSD, violence sur enfant, paralysie du sommeil et crise.   
> Rien de graphique néanmoins je préfère prévenir!

2-

Juste un peu plus tôt.

«Relaxe Strider.

Tu sais ce que c’est.

Juste détend toi.

Et.

Laisse aller. »

Il était allongé dans son lit.

Sans doute en position fœtale, mais il n’arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête que c’était sur le dos. Dans ces moment il était toujours sur le dos. Vulnérablement étendu sur son dos, les bras et les jambes reposant sans aucune force de parte et d’autre de son corps.

Dave aurait donné n’importe quoi dans l’univers pour juste pouvoir bouger, un petit peu, juste un peu, se rouler sur le côté.

«Tu es sur le côté.

Relaxe.

Tu es sur le côté. Météore. Accroche toi. Météore. Chambre, bloc de repos, ce que tu veux. Chambre. Météore. »

Un poids tomba sur son torse.

«Faux.

Relaxe.

Aucun poids.

Rien. »

Des jambes.

C’était des jambes, des jambes d’adultes, des jambes beaucoup trop forte pour qu’il puisse les bouger, des jambes qui n’avait rien à faire la, des jambes pressant son torse, des jambes.

«Pas de jambe.

Pas de jambe.

Rien.

Accroche toi. Chambre. Météore. Chambre. »

Le poids se répartie sur son torse. Beaucoup trop lourd, tellement lourd, il allait ressortir de la avec des côtes en miette, des poumons écraser, un coeur même plus capable de pomper, un putain de gâteau d’anniversaire qu’on aurait éclater au.

«Relaxe.

Chambre. Météore. »

Bro.

Il ne pouvait pas hurler, jamais, sa bouche, sa langue, sa gorge, rien ne bougeait, jamais. Comme son corps, tout était immobile. Il voulait hurler. Tellement fort. Hurler jusqu’à ce que les autres arrivent.

Le voulait-il ?

Que les autres arrivent, défoncent la porte de sa chambre et le trouve en position fœtale entrain de hurler comme si on l’assassinait alors que le danger.

«Ta tête.

Juste ta tête.

Relaxe. »

Des fois ça fonctionnait, tout son corps lâchait prise et c’était juste fini, Bro,les flashs, les douleurs, les sensations fantômes, tout, il se réveillait juste et aujourd’hui, cette nuit.

Bro se pencha.

Il avait les yeux fermés mais tout était tellement clair, tellement net, les contours de son visage, la lumières, celle du soleil brûlant du Texas qui vous cramait les yeux même à l’intérieur, même après seize heure, même, le reflet dans les lunettes, son reflet, d’avant, un Dave de huit ou neuf ans, quand il avait les cheveux tellement court qu’on aurait dit un poussin, avant sa première décoloration, avant les lunettes de John, avant, la voix, juste dans le creux de son oreille, les mots étaient pas clair, jamais, les idées passaient elles bien, faiblesses, peur, honte, punition futur.

«Laisses moi, laisses moi, laisses moi, laisses moi, laisses moi, laisses moi, laisses moi, laisses moi, laisses moi, laisses moi, lai »

La voix, le poids, l’odeur, les jambes, la lumières aveuglantes, le reflet, avaient disparus, tout avait disparu, ce n’était plus que lui, en position fœtale, au milieu d’un météore endormi, lui même au milieu de, d’il ne savait putain de quoi.

Son visage était trempé, morve, larme, salive, un dégoût le saisit au tripe, la voix revient en force, juste derrière son oreille, ou juste à l’intérieur, la voix.

Cuisine.

Il devait juste, irrationnellement, aller à la cuisine, sortir, courir, la cuisine, la table, la table de la cuisine, qui dans ses yeux était une tout autre table, une tout autre table qui lui avait semblé être une montagne enfant, une montagne rassurante avec une grotte en dessous où rien ne pouvait arriver. Il voulait juste.

Cuisine.

La cuisine où tout le monde pouvait le voir pleurer, rouler en boule sur le dos, sans même ses lunettes pour se reprendre si jamais on le voyais, si jamais quelqu’un se levait, quelqu’un, Karkat, si jamais Karkat venait, comme il était déjà venu, deux fois. Dave l’avait vu. Dans le contour de la porte, interloqué, choqué, si loin d’être en colère, même pas une de ses colères qui voulait dire autre chose. Karkat ne c’était jamais avancé, jamais, il c’était reculé, avait filé vers la salle commune, ne lui en avait jamais parlé, même pas une pique, même pas une insulte, juste des regards furieusement inquiet quand il pensait que Dave ne pouvait pas le voir.

Karkat.

Il ne voulait pas de Rose, son ectofrangine aurait mit des mots sur tout ça, sur les angoisses de la nuit, sur le Bro fantôme sur sa poitrine, sur les flashs de souvenir, sur tout, elle aurait mit des mots parce qu’elle savait ce genre de chose, elle l’aurait assit quelque part, allongé, aurait sorti un carnet, elle aurait. Trop bien fait, trop froidement, Dave ne voulait pas savoir froidement, ah ok cool, j’ai donc ça, qu’est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire, il voulait juste du réconfort. Kanaya, Kanaya aurait pu, elle le faisait pour Rose, Dave le savait, quand Rose pleurait sa mère, sa vie, peut être autre chose, Dave l’avait vu, la jeter dans une pile comme les trolls le faisait et. Non. Kanaya le faisait pour Rose, mais elle et lui ne se parlait jamais vraiment et Terezi avait juste...disparu, et de toute manière il ne voyait pas Terezi jeter quiconque dans une pile alors juste.

Karkat ?

Insomniaque et énervant, sans doute la dernière personne à en jeter une autre dans une pile et pourtant, Gamzee, Karkat le faisait pour Gamzee, peut être pas la pile mais le reste, leur foutu truc pale qui n’était pas de l’amitié mais pas de la romance et qui lui donnait la migraine. Il avait peut être besoin d’un peu de pâle, un tout petit peu de pâle, de Karkat.

Dave le voyait. Hurler sur Rose pour qu’elle se désintoxique de sa liqueur maison, hurler sur Kanaya pour qu’elle cesse de se tourmenter pour Rose, pour la suite, pour leur stupide daronne larve qui aurait du assurer la survie de leur espèce, hurler sur le maire car sa ville était putain de trop cool, hurler sur lui pour, en vérité, jamais comme sur les autres, jamais ses hurlements qui signifiait, hé, je tiens à toi au fait.

Peut être que Karkat le détestait, peut être parce qu’il lui avait piqué sa copine, mastesprit ou quoi, avant qu’elle ne file il ne savait où, peut être parce qu’il était juste un connard stoïquement énervant. Peut être.

Un hurlement déchira le silence du météore et l’envoya au sol, main au dessus de sa tête, se préparer à recevoir un coup, plusieurs, des insultes, à sentir la table se soulever au dessus de sa tête et. Ce n’était pas ça, pas de la colère, pas une annonce de rouste, pas, il ne savait pas quoi, mais Karkat c’était définitivement Karkat et.

Il se leva.

Juste se composer un visage neutre, ah ouais j’ai pas mes lunettes ah ah j’avais pas remarqué, bordel par pitié ne le remarque pas, ne m’en parle pas, ne me parle de rien, pas de ma face toute rouge, pas de pyjamas trempé de morve et de larme, pas de pourquoi j’étais bordel entrain de pleurer sous la table.

Juste.

Calme.

«Yo. Ça va pas ? »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'écriture que j'ai choisis pour Dave est très différente de celle de Karkat. Les phrases sont très longues, parfois même difficiles à comprendre, mais c'est fait exprès, Dave est tellement perdu dans sa crise que ça empiète sur la narration.   
> J'espère que vous avez aimez!


	3. Une douce fin de nuit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dernier chapitre!  
> Le plus doux, mais quand même des TW: PTSD, violence sur enfant et homophobie.

3-

«Yo. Ça va pas ? »

Elle était bien.

La phrase.

Un bon assortiment cool de mot on ne peut plus cool dit sur un ton plus que cool.

Tout était cool.

Les mains de Dave tremblèrent, tentèrent de remonter ses lunettes sur son nez.

Il n’avait pas de lunette.

Et Karkat.

Le troll était juste sous sa couverture, le visage tournait vers l’écran, fermé, la couverture l’entourant complètement.

«Barre toi Strider. »

Il ne voulait pas le voir bordel.

Il aurait même préférer que son putain d’ancien moiral sorte d’un des conduits de ventilations plutôt que de le voir. C’était la putain de pire personne qui aurait pu venir.

«Gueule pas si fort si tu veux que personne vienne vieux. »

Pas bro.

Trop tôt encore pour ressortir ce mot, la voix au creux de son oreille se fit un peu plus forte, casse toi bordel, et les ombres dansant sur les murs avaient des airs de poupées, de marionnettes et de, bordel, vieux, juste vieux, affectueux, cool, ouais juste vieux, bro qui avait utilisé le mot bro même, toi abruti, non vieux.

«Ta gueule Strider. »

Karkat se retourna, incendia l’autre du regard, tellement rouge, de larme et aussi de ce bizarre phénomène qui faisait que ses yeux quittaient peut à peut leur couleur jaune pour celle de son sang. Il pleurait, devant Strider, putain de pire chose qui pourrait arriver et.

Bordel.

«Strider tes. »

Ne le dis pas, surtout pas Karkat, s’il te plaît, ne le dis pas, ne prononce pas ce mot, Dave suppliait sans sa tête, de ne surtout pas le dire, surtout pas le remarquer, surtout.

«Oublie. Couverture ? »

Karkat avait senti.

Au visage déformé de peur de Strider qu’il ne fallait mieux pas aller sur ce terrain. Oublier que son visage était nu, bordel, il aurait été moins surpris de la voir en sous-vêtements que sans ses lunettes.

Et juste.

Ouvrir la couverture ?

Il attendit une remarque, n’importe quoi, entendre encore parler de cette putain de gayté qui visiblement posait problème à Strider. Me regarde pas comme ça mec, c’est putain de gay, sérieux éloigne toi, bordel juste c’est gay, quoi hors de question que j’entre dans le bloc d’hygiène en même temps que toi c’est.

Dave s’effondra contre Karkat, face à face, sans doute dans la pire des positions, pourquoi pas contre son dos, loin de son visage, pourquoi pas dos contre son torse, pire, putain de position de faiblesse, il était pas une lycéenne, mais face à face, pourquoi de face à face, pourquoi se glisser comme ça, ses jambes en dessous des siennes et juste.

«Strider ? »

Karkat cligna des yeux.

C’était.

Inattendu.

Très pâle comme position. Très réconfortant. Une position d’étreinte, de baiser sur les joues et le front, de carressage de corne,oh mon dieu cette partie allait être complexe. Pourquoi dieu Strider c’était-il fichu dans une position aussi pâle ?

«Karkat ? »

Il n’en avait aucune idée.

Ça se voyait.

Son putain de visage était juste un immense, oh merde, j’ai fait une erreur, le plus grand oh merde l’univers, mais.

Il bougeait pas.

Bien.

Putain. De. Bien.

Une tête tomba contre son épaule.

«Tu veux parler ? »

Attaque en premier Dave, ne lui laisse pas le choix, laisse le parler, il oubliera tes yeux rouges, ton absence de lunette, tout le reste, ouvre lui porte et juste attends, attends et pris pour qu’il ne demande rien, surtout pas, bordel mais tu fais quoi la, laisse moi juste, s’il te plait, bordel il disait s’il te plait, là, contre ton épaule à faire comme si c’était normal et bordel par pitié parle que j’ai pas à le faire.

«Non. Tu veux ? »

Qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait bien putain de dire ?

Tu sais Strider je sais pas si je veux t’ouvrir mes cuisses, mon coeur ou ta putain de gorge, mais sinon ça t’inquiète surtout pas bordel.

Karkat laissa échapper un rire nerveux. Bordel. Il voulait s’entendre le dire. Juste pour voir le putain de visage de Strider quand ça franchirait ses lèvres.

«Pas vraiment. »

Fantastique, cet abruti de troll qui d’ordinaire gueulait sur tout ce qui bougeait dans des monologues plus long que leur séjour sur ce caillou ne voulait pas parler et venait de lui renvoyer l’ascendeur de la manière la moins juste qu’il soit, et oh oui bien sur Karkat parlons donc, tu sais toi t’avais un papa crabe un peu véner quand t’étais un enfant, une larvouille, je sais pas quoi, bah moi j’avais un bro qui me balançait régulièrement contre le mur, tu sais quoi un jour je lui ais demandé de la faire sur une balançoire il m’a claquait la gueule si fort que j’ai cru que ma tête allait tourné sur elle même, oh c’est pas grand-chose hein, mais chaque nuit il me monte putain de dessus et je peux pas m’empêcher de me dire que c’est bon, le seul truc qu’il ne m’a jamais fait il va le commettre, que je vais y passer, comme tout les gars qu’il ramenait à l’appart, parce qu’être une pédale c’est mal, seulement si tu es en dessous, si t’offre ton cul ou quoi, si tu a le rôle de l’homme la tout va bien, et ah ouais bordel tu vois la ce qu’on fait, je me serais fait démonter la gueule s’il m’avait trouvé comme ça, c’est drôle hein, bordel tu sais quoi quand j’avais six piges j’ai embrassé un copain de classe, il m’avait filé du goûté et il était trop mignon, comme toi bordel on va pas parler de ça maintenant, bro m’a fait bouffer, bordel on va parler de ça, pas ce genre de détail, juste parce que c’est ce qui arrive au putain de ta.

La main de Karkat frôla ses cheveux, s’ancra dedans et grattouilla légèrement de part et d’autre de sa tête.

Est-ce qu’il était entrain ?

Bordel de oui.

De gratter ses cornes imaginaires en espérant que ça le fera sortir de ce rire nerveux et chaotique qui le secouait depuis qu’il avait parlé.

Stupide.

Bordel de stupidement ridicule.

Strider allait le cogner.

Où.

Dave s’écroula contre la main du troll, c’était juste, agréable, doux, ça enlevait toutes ses pensées qui se bousculait pour entrain dans son esprit, juste gratte, gratte, gratte à droite, gratte, gratte, gratte à gauche et, droite, un putain de rythme, Karkat le papouillait comme dans un jeux de rythme, il était certain qu’avec un chronomètre il aurait pu voir que chaque moment durait exactement le même temps.

«Tu veux pas l’ouvrir. Je veux pas l’ouvrir. Tu veux pas juste qu’on...reste là ? Genre tu la fermes, je la ferme, je touche tes cornes où je sais pas ce que tu veux, et juste on ferme nos gueules ? »

Karkat oscilla la tête.

Juste arrêter de hurler et se concentrer sur les cheveux de Strider.

Son corps contre le sien.

Putain de merde.

Deux mains sur ses cornes.

Ses joues tournèrent rouges.

C’était.

Putain de pâle.

Il savait pas ce que ça pouvait signifier pour les humains, quel partie du corps ça pouvait être mais chez eux c’était.

Intime.

Son torse commença à vibrer, du genre de son que les trolls produisaient pour s’apaiser, apaiser leur moiral, oublier les cauchemars, ce genre de chose.

«T’es comme une cigale géante. Pardon. Je la ferme. »

C’était agréable, comme un fauteuil massant mais vivant, pas très flatteur, alors comme un chat-cigale-de-l’espace peut être, il manquait juste, se balancer, juste un peu, oublier Bro et les mots qu’il lui lançait quand il le faisait, penser à Jade et à ses mains qui volaient, oh toi aussi tu le fais, elle avait été si heureuse en l’apprenant, il faisait pas les autres choses de Jade, il n’était pas vraiment comme Jade, mais les balancements, peut être qu’un jour, après le météore, après tout se bordel, peut être qu’un jour il monterait sur une balançoire avec Jade et que ça serait cool, Jade était du genre à aimer les balançoires, juste se laisser porter.

Il s’endormit en premier, le corps totalement relâcher le long du torse de Karkat qui continué ses drôles de son, ses vibrations terriblement alien, et puis.

Le troll abandonna lui aussi, ses yeux se fermèrent. Bordel de merde enfin, après deux jours à piquer du nez c’était enfin le moment. Et putain il fallait que ça soit contre Dave putain de Strider. Bordel, oh et puis merde, il laissa son corps rouler sur le tapis entraînant l’humain avec lui.

Demain ils en parleraient.

Ou pas.

Bordel.

Karkat c’était endormi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre n'a pas été simple à écrire car on oscille entre le point de vue de Karkat et celui de Dave, mais au final cela rend bien je trouve!  
> Hésitez pas à me donner vos avis uwu

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu!!  
> J'aime beaucoup l'écriture que j'ai choisis pour Karkat, elle est nerveuse, avec beaucoup de rythme!!


End file.
